


Follow you anywhere

by Criminalmind1927



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst Like a lot of Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Bullying, College, First Time, Fluffy Ending, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective Rhett, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminalmind1927/pseuds/Criminalmind1927
Summary: I’ve been reading lots of college Rhink, and I wanted to try my hand at it.I wrote in some anxiety and panic attacks for our sweet Link and the struggle of trying to let yourself be loved when your brain tells you you’re not worthy. I also wrote in some bullying and assault. I know my experiences aren’t universal, everyone’s anxiety/bullying experience/assault story is different. I tried to write it true to (my) life and with no disrespect meant.But if reading these stories are triggering, maybe stay away from this fic. I want you all happy and mentally healthy!I didn’t mean for it to be so dark, but the fic led me this way, but don’t worry, all will end in fluffy goodness.Disclaimer: None of this is based in truth, just what I imagine in the dark smutty corners of my mind.





	1. Chapter 1

“You can’t just give me a stranger!” 

“Mr. Neal, for the last time, that is how dorm rooms work. You got off lucky last semester with that room all to yourself, but that’s about to change and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

Link huffed in annoyance. 

“You will have a transfer student joining you sometime today or tomorrow. He’s a junior here on a basketball scholarship.”

_Oh great, a sports guy. Who apparently transfers schools a few weeks before the semester is over. Probably got kicked out._ Link rolled his eyes so hard he hoped the administrator would feel it on the other end of the line.

“Is that clear, Mr Neal?”

“Yes, ma’am.” 

Link slammed his flip phone shut. 

“Dangit!” He kicked the trashcan next to his desk. He crossed his arms and let out a few angry breaths. He stared at the mess for exactly 30 seconds, then proceeded to clean it up. And he supposed he should clean his desk, too. And vacuum, and clean the bathroom, and the windows, and the kitchenette...

Rhett walked down the hallway of Watter’s dorm looking for number 322... 

“318...320...322!”

He paused and looked around. All the other doorways in this hall were covered with white boards, photos, decorations. Not 322. Clean as a whistle. Bare as could be. _Great. I got the weirdo._

He knocked before he used his key, not wanting to get off on the wrong foot with his possible psycho roommate. 

Rhett surveyed the room. 

_Wow... at least he was a clean psycho..._

The room smelled like cleaning products, there was not a speck of dust on the countertops, the sink literally sparkled, and... were those vacuum lines? Lost in his perusal, Rhett didn’t see his new roommate emerge from the bathroom, in elbow high purple rubber gloves, an honest-to-god apron, holding a very full bucket. 

Link, too, did not see the intruder until it was too late. 

“What the crap??” The bucket dropped and spilled everywhere. “Dang, the carpet!”

“Oh gosh, I’m sorry man! Um...”

Rhett unzipped his duffel and started throwing his clean shirts on the solution, not knowing where any towels would be.

“No, man, that’s bleach! That’ll ruin your clothes!”

“Oh...”

It was too late. The tall man just shrugged. 

“Oh well. They’re just clothes, man. Sorry I scared you. I’m Rhett.”

“Charles, but call me Link. And it’s ok, I’m used to having this place all to myself, it’ll take some adjusting.”

“I’ll just wear bells so you can hear me coming from down the hall.” He looked up with dangerous grey green eyes and winked as he started gathering up his ruined shirts to throw in the trash. Link felt a a flutter in his stomach.

“Uh.. don’t worry about this, I can finish cleaning it up. You get settled and I can order a pizza and we can get to know each other, that sound ok?”

“Yeah man, sounds great! And not to be a pain in the ass already, but is it cool if we don’t get anything with tomatoes? Can’t stand em. I know they’re in the sauce, but-“

“That’s perfect actually. Meat lovers?” Link asked.

“Awesome!”

Maybe Link wouldn’t mind sharing his dorm room after all. 


	2. Chapter 2

The two new roommates were getting along swimmingly, having devoured their pizza, Link made them both his traditional evening meal of a peanut butter spoon dipped in a glass of chocolate milk. 

“And now my mom is on her third husband, Lewis, and my dad is on wife number five.”

“Wow. That’s a lot of step parents.” 

“I wouldn’t really call them that. None of them were around long. Except my mom, obviously. She and I are really close. Your parents still together?”

“Yup. About 25 years, now.”

“Wow. Didn’t know people still did that.”

“Course they do! You don’t believe in love, Neal?”

“No, no I do! Believe it or not, all this divorce in my life has made me want it even more. I think true love is very possible.”

“Good. You make your own destiny in this life, right?”

Link gathered up their finished glasses and headed for the sink to wash them.

“You got a girl?”

Link dropped the glasses. 

“Damn. That one chipped.” Link tried to deflect.

“I’m sorry, brother. Man, I gotta stop scaring ya. It’s gettin expensive!” He nudged Link with his elbow and took the broken glass from his hands.

“I’m gonna throw this in the dumpster outside and I’ll be right back, ok?”

“Sure.”

As soon as the door closed, Link started pacing. _Do I tell the truth? Would that scare him away? Should I be vague? Isn’t vague just a fancy word for lying? ..Should I lie?_

Rhett was back before Link could reach a conclusion. 

“Hey, did you know there’s a-“

Link shouted, “I’m gay!” _Smooth, Neal. Real smooth._

Rhett laughed. “Good for you, brother. So no girls for you. Got a guy?” Rhett plopped down on the couch. 

He was taking this all so well and spoke so casually about it, it made Link feel immediately accepted. Rhett was so easy to open up to. This was new to Link; he decided he liked it. He sat next to his new friend. 

“No, I dated a guy for a couple months, but he wanted... anyway it’s over now. What about you? Got a girl?... A guy?” 

_Please say no._

“Naw, dated a bunch in high school and a bit at my old college, had a couple flings here and there, one or two serious relationships, but nothing now.”

Link had to know, “With guys or girls?”

“Both.”

“Oh.” 

“I’m gay, too, Neal. Figured that out after a couple of failed relationships in high school. Now I guess we know why they failed.” He laughed it off and continued with,

“That’s why I got transferred, actually.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I came from a real backwards school. Coach and the other players found out I was gay and said they didn’t want me in the locker rooms, at practice, or really on the team at all. Like I was a leper or something. They uh...” Rhett stopped smiling and started to rub his hands together. 

Link scooted closer and stopped himself from placing a comforting hand on his knee.

“They... ambushed me? I dunno if that’s the right word. They grabbed my stuff as I was showering after practice and threw it all out the window then left.”

“Rhett...”

“I couldn’t exactly leave the locker room naked, so I stayed there til around 1 am, ‘cause I thought most everyone would be asleep and I could maybe make a dash for my dorm... I didn’t really have a choice...I hoped my roommate would wake up, cuz I didn’t have my keys, my wallet, or my phone...but my teammates... they were waiting for me. They must’ve been waiting for like 6 hours...” Rhett hung his head as he relived the humiliation.

“They had all this stuff they threw at me; bottles, rocks, some garbage I think ... I couldn’t really tell. Called me... called me names. I waited til I got back to my dorm to cry and I couldn’t stop. Woke up black and blue and bleeding. Told the counselor that day and they put in for my transfer.”

“Wait, they made _you_ leave? Did anything happen to your teammates?” Link was in shock. 

“Naw, there’d be no basketball team left.”

“Still, Rhett, that’s no excuse...”

“It’s ok Link, I didn’t mean to dump all that on you, I’m just still processing it. Haven’t really told anyone the full story. Other than the counselor.”

Link nodded, 

“Thanks for telling me, Rhett.” 

“No problem, Linkster. Thanks for listening.” Rhett gave him a friendly punch in the arm.

Link’s heart jumped at the nickname. 

Rhett started to get up, “Well, I don’t know about you, but I got an early class, tomorrow!”

“Yeah, me too, whatcha got? 

“Civil engineering.”

“Shut up, me too!”

“Really??”

“Yeah, I’m an engineering major! But I thought you were here for basketball?”

“I’m allowed to take other classes; figured I’d go for something practical.”

“Well, that’s great, we can walk together, if you want?” 

“Sounds like a plan! I’ll see you in the morning, Mr. Neal!”

“Yes you will, Mr... what’s your last name?”

“Ha! Sorry, my bad, it’s McLaughlin!” He shouted over his shoulder as he headed into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Link resisted the urge to start scribbling “Link McLaughlin” all over his engineering notebooks...

Link joined Rhett in the room a few minutes later after going through his 10 step nighttime routine when his heart stopped. Rhett was shirtless and laying with his arms behind his head on the bottom bunk. Link focused 90 percent of his brain power on not drooling. 

“Hey brother, can I borrow a shirt? Forgot I bleached all of mine!” he laughed. 

“Yeah.” Link mindlessly searched through his collection of shirts. He didn’t think he’d have any that would fit his giant roommate. Link wore them extra tight...Eureka! A sleeper shirt! 

“It’s kinda old...” 

“No worries, thanks man!”

Rhett quickly threw on the shirt and the sight of Rhett in his clothes had him picking out matching tuxes and color schemes for their future wedding. _Keep it together, Neal. You’ve known him for ONE day!_

“Oh! And I didn’t even ask, I’m sorry man. Is it cool if I take the bottom bunk? I saw that both were made up- and I can put my own sheets and stuff on it, that’s no problem. I just have a trick back and that ladder would be killer on me.”

“Yeah, go ahead and take me- IT! Take. It.  The bed. Take the bed.” 

Rhett couldn’t hide his smirk as he simply replied, “Thanks.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter!

Link blinked awake. He was so close to the ceiling... Top bunk. Rhett. New roommate. Sexy pecs. Gorgeous eyes.

Link rubbed his eyes, the memories coming back in pieces. He felt... 

Woah. Link looked down at the tented comforter. He woke up painfully hard. 

“Of course,” he whispered. He hadn’t considered the effect of a roommate on his masturbation habits. 

“Rhett? You up?” He asked softly. After hearing no reply, he slowly climbed down the ladder, relieved to see the bottom bunk unoccupied. He quickly changed for the day, not knowing when his new roommate would return. He thought about sports. Olives. Slimy seafood. _Yuck._ His erection started to calm as he smelled something coming from outside the bedroom. It was food. Someone was cooking?

“Rhett?” He ventured into the kitchenette. 

“Hey, good morning, Linkster!” Rhett was wiping down the counters and pouring a cup of coffee. 

“Hey Rhett.” He eyed the full table. Pancakes. Omlettes. A small plate of peanut butter toast on one side, baked beans on the other. 

“Wow...you made all this?”

“Yeah! I hope you don’t mind, I wanted to pay you back for pizza. I used what was in the fridge. The beans are obviously mine. I keep a few cans with me at all times. Can’t live without em. You’re welcome to those, too, but I find most people don’t enjoy them at breakfast. But I know you like peanut butter so I made you toast!”

Link’s eyes were wide, he was speechless. Rhett’s eyebrows knit together as he started to worry he overstepped.

“I hope this is all ok?”

“Ye-Yeah, of course. Thank you. It’s just... No one’s ever cooked for me, I mean other than my mom...”

“Really? That’s a shame. Well, I inhale food in a regular basis. I’m always cooking. You’re always welcome, I’ll pick up some food after practice today. You up for a trip to Wegmans?” 

“Sure, man. When is your practice over? My class ends at 5:30.”

“Around 6. Come by after your class! I’ll take the car to the gymnasium; we can leave from there!”

“Ok, cool man, sounds like a plan. ” Link headed for the fridge.

“You like any cream in your coffee?”

“No no, the coffee’s for you, brother. I’m a tea man. I just saw a few bags of coffee in the cupboard, so I figured you would want some.”

“That’s... really thoughtful, Rhett.”

“Don’t get used to it.” He winked. 

Oh god, that wink. Those eyes. 

“Now come on! Chow down, Link. We gotta get to class!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual assault warning on this chapter.

Link stared at the clock in his last class, willing time to go faster. After an agonizing two hours of droning nonsense, class was done. 

He packed up his belongings quickly and was the first student out the door. He could’ve taken the Olympic gold medal in the men’s division of power walking at the rate he was headed to the gymnasium. He wasn’t rushing so he could get there early and perhaps see a sweaty Rhett run around in a tank top and shorts, no sir. That would be silly. He’s just... punctual.

Link gingerly opened the door to the gym and kept his back pressed against the wall as he scanned the different areas of the gym. He tried his best to stay out of the way and not draw attention. He slowly followed he sound of squeaky sneakers.

“McLaughlin!”

_Rhett_.

“Bring it in!”

Link watched the coach clap Rhett on the back and say something to his newest team member. It looked like good news because Rhett had his hands on his hips was nodding and had a relaxed smile on his face. Continuing to nod, the grey eyes glanced up.

“Link!” 

_Oh god._

He said a few words to the coach  before jogging over to a nervous Link.

“Hey, brother!”

“Hey. I know I’m early. I didn’t wanna interrupt anything.” 

“You didn’t! Glad you’re here.” Rhett placed a sweaty palm on Link’s left shoulder.

“Listen, I gotta shower off, but I can be out in 10 min. That work?”

“Yu-Yup. Works great.” 

Rhett jogged off and Link took a seat in the bleachers. He sat with his legs crossed andrested his backpack on his lap. 

“Hey.” The voice was unfamiliar, but definitely was addressing Link.

“Me?” Link asked as he looked up. 

“Yeah, you. How’s it going?” 

He did not recognize the stranger that started to approach, but he looked as if he was on the basketball team with Rhett. He was tall. Definitely over six foot, and had an unflattering buzz cut. Link immediately disliked the eyes raking over him, but didn’t want to be rude. 

“Good...you?”

“Better now.”

The man’s unblinking eyes were zeroed in on Link. Link began to fidget and attempted to place him. 

“I’m sorry, have we met? Do we have a class together or something?”

“Nope.”

“Oh. Ok.”

“Just wonderin why you’re here, hot stuff. Basketball game isn’t until next Saturday.”

_Hot stuff?_

“Oh uh... I’m waiting for Rhett.”

“The new guy? Why? He your boyfriend?”

Link didn’t like this guy.

“He’s my roommate.”

“Good.”

_Ok, that was an odd response_. Link attempted to look away and end the awkward conversation. 

“Ok. Well it’s was nice to meet you.”

“Hey, not so fast.” The man strode up the steps of the indoor bleachers and straddled the bench Link was seated on. He leaned his body into Link’s space, his face practically touching Link’s shoulder. Those said shoulders rose two inches and Link started to visibly squirm and twist away. 

“We haven’t even officially met yet, I’m Derek.” He stook out his hand to shake. Link felt he had no choice but to return the handshake. Link continued to face directly forward, avoiding eye contact as he reached across his own chest with his hand.

“Link.”

“Link, that’s a cool name.” Derek would not let go of Link’s hand.

“Link, I think you’re pretty sexy. Can I take you out?”

_Hell no._

“No thank you.” 

Derek tightened his grip and tried to twist and pull the brunette’s body so that Link would face him. Link wrenched his arm free.

“Come on man, you’re not straight are you?”

“No.”

“Then come on, we’ll have a lot of fun. I know a lot of places around town we can go.”

“I don’t wan-“

Link stopped. He looked down. Hidden by the backpack in his lap, Derek was stroking his thigh with his large hand. Link had never experienced this kind of blatant come on before. He hated it. Derek on the other hand wore a disgusting smile.

“N-No, no thank you. I am not interes-“

“Come on, I’m a stubborn guy; I won’t give up til you say yes.”

Derek leaned into Link’s space even more and stared at Link’s lips.

“I’m s-s-sorry, n-n-no please. I don’t wa-“

The hand went even higher up his thigh until...

Link froze.

How was this happening in a huge auditorium full of people? Wasn’t anyone looking? Even with the backpack in the way couldn’t anyone see what was going on? 

“Nice, Link...” the man leered.

He started to nuzzle Link’s unresponsive face. 

“Come on, sexy. Let’s go somewhere.” His hand did not move from Link’s jeans. Even as the backpack fell, exposing the assault. Link’s eyes were wide and unblinking as he stared forward, searching for help. He was visibly shaking. Trying to shake his head no. Trying to scream “Fuck you!” but his throat was dry, his muscles were jelly. 

“You’ll be fine once you relax baby, we just gott—“

“DEREK!”

Rhett. A voice boomed from across the gym, it had such ferocious volume that every single person in the room stilled and stared at the scene unfolding in front of them. 

Rhett made a beeline for the bleachers. 

Derek finally removed his hand to put both up in a disarming “I did nothing wrong” gesture. 

“Hey buddy, whats your proble-“

_Crack_.

Derek was unable to finish his sentence as Rhett’s fist connected with his jaw.

“You fucking creep! Get your disgusting hands off him!” 

Derek scrambled upright, he held his bleeding lip with one hand and shoved at Rhett with the other.

“You hit me, you motherfucker!”

Rhett absorbed the push and pointed in the bleeding man’s face. He was heaving deep breaths, his eyes wild. 

“Go near him again, and I’ll do more than that!”

“Fuck you, McLaughlin! The guy wanted me, so sue me.”

“Did you see his fucking face?? Did you even look?”

“You don’t own him, McLaughlin! He can do what he wants.”

“He didn’t want you!” Rhett started for Derek again before continuing,

“And you fucking touched him!” he pointed back at Link and followed his gaze. Link was unmoved. Still facing forward, shaking, eyes as wide as dinner plates. 

Rhett became a different person; anger gone, desperate concern taking its place.

“Link?” He asked softly. 

“What the hell is all this??” Couch Nunes broke through the crowd. “Break it up, everyone- get outta here!” He took in the visual cues and found the culprits. 

“McLaughlin! Isaacs!” 

Rhett ignored the coach and flew to Link, kneeling next to his shivering form. 

“Link?” Link continued to stare straight ahead. 

“It’s me. It’s Rhett. Are you ok?”

“Rhett hit me, coach!”

“McLaughlin!” 

“Link?” Rhett’s arms twitched. They ached to pick Link up and cradle him and whisper apologies, but he didn’t think he should touch him and make anything worse. Or should he? He didn’t know what to do. He was so scared. 

“McLaughlin! Get your ass down here now!”

“Go.” Rhett heard a small voice.

“I’ll sit here with him.” An angel. A young girl from the volleyball team, Stevie, slowly sat next to Link. 

“I’ll make sure he’s ok.”

Rhett nodded, “Thank you.”

“I won’t ask again, McLaughlin!”

Rhett turned, anger returning, he charged like a bull at Derek.

“Coach, he just assaulted someone in the middle of the goddamn gymnasium!”

“Prove it, asshole!”

“People saw you!”

“Boys. Stop. Now. Isaacs- In my office.”

“Coach! Rhett-“

“Now!”

Issacs spat, “Fine.” And turned and huffed off in the direction of the office. 

“Coach, there were witnesses, I swear. Chase and Josh were right next to me, they both-.”

“You can’t hit people, McLaughlin.”

“...I know sir, but...”

“I have to suspend you for 2 weeks.”

Rhett’s shoulders drooped. 

“...And Derek?”

“I will not be suspending Derek.”

Rhett looked down in defeat and clenched his fists. This was starting to feel familiar.

“I will be removing him from the team.”

Rhett’s face snapped up.

“I’ll gather the guys from the team and the girls from Varsity volleyball and get their stories.” The coach’s face was empathic. “I believe you, Rhett. I just need to do this the right way so I can be sure that asshole can’t petition to get back on the team.”

Rhett was in disbelief. He was near tears as he spoke, “Thank you, coach.”

The coach’s eyes went to the bleachers. 

“Who is he?”

“He’s...Link, my roommate.”

“Ok, well get Link home. I’ll have you two sign some paperwork and statements tomorrow. Let me know if you wanna get the police involved. Do you need any help getting home?”

“I got my car.”

“Good. You take care, McLaughlin.”

“I will. Thank you.”

He ran back to Link, Stevie strong by his side. She held his hand in her tiny ones, and spoke in a low volume. Link’s eyes were more focused, but he was still shaking.

Rhett looked to Stevie for a report. 

“He’s better. Not really talking though. Kinda looks like an anxiety attack to me.”

“An anxiety attack.. ok...” Rhett felt helpless as he asked,

“What do I do?”

“Get him home I think. Get him comfortable, let him know he’s safe, and ride it out. Are you close by?”

“Yeah, Watter’s. It’s like a 5 min drive. I have my car.”

“I’m in Watter’s, too. Want me to drive your car back? That way you can sit in the back with...?”

“Link, his name’s Link and would you? I would really appreciate that.”

“Of course.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anxiety and panic attacks in this chapter.

The car ride home felt hours long. Link still not making eye contact, Rhett holding his hand, trying to come up with a game plan. 

After a quick goodbye and a mention of eternal gratitude to Stevie, they were finally in their room. 

“Link. We’re home.” Link nodded. That was a step. 

“Can I... are you hungry?” When in doubt, eat. A McLaughlin philosophy that had served him well. 

Link shook his head. 

_Ok then_.

“Maybe some tv?

Another head shake. 

”Wanna lie down?”

A pause, then a nod. 

“Great.” Rhett gently led him to the bunks.

“Here, lay on mine. Don’t want you taking the ladder right now.”

Link sat on the edge of the bed. But made no move to lie down. Rhett tried to remember what Stevie said. 

“You’re safe, Link. That asshole is gonna get removed from the team. He won’t come near you again. I won’t let him.”

Link nodded again.

“You’re safe with me, Link. I promise. I’ll protect you.”

Link finally looked into the tall man’s green eyes and the look broke Rhett’s heart. Link looked scared, hurt, and lost. 

“Oh Link...” Rhett sighed.

“Rhett, can you...” he looked away, embarrassed, his voice caught in his throat.

“Anything Link. Anything. What can I do?”

“I feel like a wimp for asking...”

“Please, Link. I wanna help.”

“Can you hold me? Please? I wouldn’t normally ask, bu-”

Rhett wordlessly gathered Link in his arms and laid back against the mattress. He debated over/under covers, ultimately deciding on under. _Gotta keep him warm_. 

The two fell into a breathing rhythm and Rhett could feel the body against him getting heavier and heavier, as Link relaxed. Link said softly, 

“Got teased a lot as a kid. Come home cryin. My mom used to hold me and sing to me. It always made me feel better. I know I’m a little old for it now...I can’t thank you enough for this, Rhett.” 

Rhett held Link a little tighter and took a deep breath,

“ _When I find myself in times of trouble_ ”

Link lifted his head.

“ _Mother Mary comes to me_ ”

Oh my God. 

“ _Speaking words of wisdom_ ”

Rhett was singing to him.

“ _Let it be_.”

_Was this real?_ The tears flowed freely as Rhett continued the song, and it wasn’t before long that Link began to weep. He wept with relief, amazement, and gratitude for the gentle, singing giant who had taken up residence in his heart in a manner of days. It was a deep emotional release and it felt so good to let go. 

Rhett softly sang a few more bars.

“ _And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be._

_There will be an answer.._.”

Link was snoring.

Rhett tucked the covers in around Link’s arms pressed a whisper of a kiss to the nape of his neck 

“ _Let it be_.”

Link woke up from a nightmare. He sucked in a deep breath and began panting. He looked up. _A mattress above me. A person beside me. Rhett. He sang. Friendly Stevie. Yelling. Basketball practice...Derek. Oh god._

He started to hyperventilate. 

Rhett stirred and rubbed his eyes. 

“Link?” He saw Link’s chest expand and contract at an alarming pace.

“Woah woah, Link, Link.”

Rhett’s voice was gravelly as he tried to stay calm,

“You gotta breath slower, brother.”

Link couldn’t listen. His eyes were spotty. 

“Deep breaths, feel me.”

Rhett pressed Link’s back against his chest.

“In 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8... Out 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8...”

Link’s breathing did not calm. Rhett tried to keep his voice even,

“Link, listen. You’re going to pass out. You’re breathing too fast. Feel me. In 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8... Out 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8...”

Link was gasping for air. Rhett pleaded, 

“You gotta breathe for me, baby, please.”

Link tried. 

“Please. In 2,3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8... Out 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8...”

Finally, his breathing started to slow. 

“That’s it, Link.”

After a few minutes, the pairs breath matched again. And as Rhett drifted off to sleep, he still sang Link’s praises,

“That’s it, baby...”

Link woke up the next morning to the sound of Rhett’s alarm, and Rhett’s... woah. 

Rhett stirred. 

“Hit the snooze, will ya?” Grumbled the taller man. 

“Yeah.”

Link leaned over to the bedside table and hit snooze. When we rolled back, his backside massaged Rhett’s morning erection. 

Rhett groaned, and quickly pulled away. 

“Uh...Sorry about that.”

“It’s ok.”

The tension between the big and little spoon on the bottom bunk was thick. 

“Damn.”

“What?” Link was a little jumpy. 

“We don’t really have any food. We didn’t go shopping yesterday.”

“Oh.. I’m sorry.” Now Link feeling was embarrassed about last night AND now felt guilty, too.

“Hey, hey. Don’t be sorry. When’s your first class?”

“Noon.”

“Let me take you to breakfast.”

Link flipped over to face him. 

“What?” 

“Let me take you to breakfast. There’s a diner on the main drag.”

Link shrank. _Pity. This was pity._

Link flipped quickly and sat up.

“Rhett, you don’t have to do this, I know I’m a mess and you were forced to take care of me last night, but I don’t need your pity, I swear I can take care of myself.”

“Link. That’s not what this is.”

Link didn’t look back at Rhett, but didn’t make a move to get up either. He wanted to hear the rest of his explanation. 

“Link....I meant like a date.”

Link swallowed. 

“A date?”

“Yeah. But listen, if it seems fast or if I’m overstepping, we can drop the subject right now.”

Link was processing this news. 

“And after yesterday...” Rhett trailed off. 

His face hardened, then flashed with worry as he backpedalled, 

“This is probably too much, I don’t wanna seem like I’m taking advantage. I wasn’t thinking, I can’t imagine what you’re feeling right now, and I just...God my timing’s awful...“

Link turned around and grabbed Rhett’s hand. 

“You’re not taking advantage. I know that. I don’t think you’re capable of something like that, Rhett.”

Rhett looked up with stars in his eyes, “I really feel something for you, Link. And it’s not pity. I felt it the night I met you.”

Link decided to be brave.

“I feel something for you, too. Rhett.”

“Well, who could blame ya?” The wink was back. The boys laughed. 

“Ok. It’s a date. Lemme take a quick shower?”

The thought of Link naked was not helping Rhett’s morning wood. 

“I’ll be about 15 min, in case you uh... need some time to yourself...” he teased. 

“Harr harr, Neal. Get in there, I’m starving.”

The door closed and Rhett let out a giggle as he dug his heels of his hands into his eyes. “I’ve got a date with Link!”

Link took an exact 15 minute long shower and changed in the bathroom, re-entering their bedroom. Their...empty bedroom. 

“Rhett?” Link took another look around. 

“Rhett?...Where the heck..”

Someone knocked at the front door. Link’s eyebrowed furrowed as he walked to the door.

It was Rhett.

“You lock yourself out, man?”

“No, I’m picking you up for our date.”

“Wow. You’re weird.” Link belly laughed. 

“Come on, I got you something.”

Rhett held out his hand. It was empty.

“Wha...”

Rhett then took Link’s hand in his. 

“Look it fits! You like it?”

Link looked into Rhett’s twinkling eyes, smiled sweetly, shook his head and said, 

“I love it.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of the smut!

They shared even more of themselves and their pasts over breakfast. Dating history, break ups, skeletons in the familial closets. They talked about Link’s battle with anxiety, Rhett coming out to his parents, their post-graduation plans. They spoke more about family; Rhett’s brother, Link’s grandparents, and began to tackle Link’s long list of “will not eat” foods before they had to leave. 

Rhett paid the bill, in spite of Link’s protests to the contrary and had insisted he walk Link to his next class, and Link was not about to argue that point.

Rhett held his hand the whole way and gave it a kiss before releasing it when they reached their destination. 

“I had a really good time, Rhett. Thank you.”

“Yeah, me too. So...when can I see you again?“

Link laughed at his goofy date. 

“How about in a couple hours when we’re both back at the dorm, dumbnut?”

“Perfect.” Rhett smiled a big, genuine smile. One that Link returned. 

“See you after class... oh wait, come here, I almost forgot.” Rhett gestured him away from the door.

“Ok, but I only have a few minutes, Rhett. What did you forge-“

Rhett wrapped his right arm around Link, the taller man’s elbow bending at the nape of his neck, his other arm tightly wrapped around Link’s waist, and he kissed him with such enthusiasm, he ended up kissing Link in an unintentional dramatic dip. They could've been on the cover of romance novel. Link had never been kissed so deeply, he was punch drunk when released. 

“See ya, Link.” Rhett smirked. 

Link just nodded, words no longer conjugating in his brain. He hoped class wasn’t important today.

Link came home a few hours later to find Rhett watching television. 

“Sup, brother. Heard you had a date today.” He waggled his eyebrows.

_We’re still playing this game?_ Link laughed. 

“Yup. With some tall, handsome basketball player.”

“Really? You guys hit it off?” Rhett started swinging his legs off the couch. 

“Maybe... he kissed me.”

“On a first date? Bold move. Sounds like a brave guy.” 

“Maybe...”

Rhett sat up pin straight. 

“But seriously, Link. You had a good time? Was it ok that I kissed you?” 

“Very ok.” Link smirked.

“Good, cause I kinda wanna do it again.”

“Just can’t get enough of the Linkster, can ya?”

“Oh gosh, don’t talk about yourself in the third person.”

Link plopped down next to Rhett.

“You were saying?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“The Linkster says yes.”

“Stop it!” 

“Make me.”

“Oh... I’ll make ya...”

Rhett’s lips slowly covered Link’s and with a sigh, Link immediately relaxed and opened his mouth. Rhett’s hands weaved through Link’s dark hair as he stroked and pulled.

Link’s hands massaged Rhett’s strong pecs, “accidentally” grazing his nipples. On the fourth swipe, Rhett let out a groan and laid back on the couch and brought Link on top of him. 

“This ok?” Rhett looked for confirmation. Link continued to French kiss his date.

“Yeah,” Link sighed in between kisses. 

They sighed, moaned, and kissed until their lips were tender. Rhett’s arms swept up Link’s back and scratched and massaged his shoulder blades as Link’s were crossed under Rhett’s neck, keeping him as close to his lips as possible. 

After a while, Rhett was getting a little too worked up with Links body moving on top of his and was just about to ask Link to cool things off, when Link loudly moaned and ground his hips into Rhett’s. 

“Woah, gosh. Link. We’re...getting a little carried away here...”

“Shhh... trust in the Linkster...”

“I swear, if you don’t stop doing that!” Rhett giggled.

“Just keep making out with me,” Link pouted. 

“Ok baby, but don’t get mad when I cum in my pants and ruin this moment,” he chuckled. 

“Really?”

“Really baby, you’re so sexy,” he ran his hands though the dark locks. “If we keep making out like this, there is a 100% chance that I will cum in my pants.” His kissed the corner of his Link’s open mouth. 

“Promise?” Link ground his hips again. 

“Link.” Rhett whispered. 

“That sounds... kinda hot...if you’re ok with it?”

Link started to suck on Rhett’s neck. 

“Nnnngh... oh... if you keep doing that, I’ll do whatever you want, Neal.” 

Link shivered. He spoke into Rhett’s ear,

“I want you to come, Rhett.”

“Oh god, Link.” Rhett’s eyes closed. 

“Cause, I’m close...”

“Fuck...”

The two boys let go and dry humped each other as they groped and sucked and licked and mumbled their approval. 

“Rhett, god... you’re so hot... oh shit...”

“I wanna... oh god Link, I want you...”

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! I’m gonna come, Rhett.”

“Look at me, please look at me, baby.”

Link’s blue eyes were black as his pupils dilated in pleasure. 

“Oh... oh... Link!” Rhett soon followed, bucking up and rubbing their zippers together. 

Link collapsed on top of Rhett. Their wet crotches pressed together. 

“I can’t remember the last time I came in my pants. Kinda hurts.” Rhett mused. Link lifted his head, concerned. 

“But totally worth it,” Rhett finished. 

“Yeah.” 

They laid there in a state of euphoria for a few minutes. 

“Want the Link special?” 

“If you wouldn’t mind, Mr. McLaughlin.” 

Rhett kissed Link’s forehead before lifting him off himself and heading for the fridge.

Chocolate milk, peanut butter, two glasses, two spoons. 

“This is so weird. I can’t believe how delicious it is.”

“I have good taste.” Link raised his eyebrows. 

“Yeah, you do, baby.”

“Rhett?”

“Yeah, honey?”

“Could I sleep in the bottom bunk tonight? Just to cuddle?”

Rhett’s smiled so big, his cheeks crinkled his eyes. 

“I’d love that.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super long super smutty chapter. BUCKLE UP!

The pattern went on for the next week; holding hands to class, deep conversations, hot steamy make out sessions, nighttime snuggles and whispered sweet nothings. Friday night, the boys rented a movie and stayed up late, both having the weekend free and no alarm to set the next day. They sat on the couch, which led to cuddling, which led to making out, which led to groping, which led to....something more. 

“Link, oh Link.” Rhett was breathing heavy, hands running over Link’s body. 

“You feel so good, Rhett.”

“I want you Link, do you want me?”

“Yes, yes, yes...” Link was lost in sensation. 

“Oh god baby, good. I want you so bad.”

“This.. this is...”

Rhett started to blindly untie Link’s drawstrings, his face buried in Link’s neck. 

“Mmm... what baby?”

“I haven’t.. I ha-havent really done this before.”

Rhett stopped immediately. His hands dropped to his sides. 

“Oh.”

“No, please don’t sto- please!” 

Link clawed at Rhett’s unmoving hands, trying to place them back where they were.

“Dangit, I knew this would happen, I shouldn’t have told you.” Links hands covered his face in embarrassment. 

“Hey, hey, hey.” Rhett’s hands came up to Link’s face and slowly pried his hands off to look into those unsure, impossibly blue eyes. 

“I didn’t know, I just assumed you had with your ex, but Link, you absolutely should have told me. I still want you, Link.”

“What?”

“We’re just gonna have to go slow, that ok with you?” Rhett brought their hands down and rubbed Link’s arm tenderly. 

“Ye-yeah. You’ll tell me what to do?” His voice shook, his confidence still at zero. Rhett stroked his face. 

“I will take care of you, yes. But no, I won’t tell you what to do, Link. Sex isn’t a once size fits all kind of a thing. Your body will tell you what to do and what you like, and we will go from there. Especially this being your first time, you’re in control. If you like something, tell me. If you wanna try something, tell me. If you wanna stop, tell me.”

“A-and you’ll stop? Even if you’re...really into it?”

“I promise. We won’t do anything that you don’t wanna do.”

“Thanks, Rhett. I’m glad...I’m glad I’m doing this with you.”

“Me too, Link.” Rhett lifted Link’s hand to his lips and kissed the inside of his palm, then gave each individual finger a small, sweet kiss.

“Can we go back to kissin?”

“You bet.”

Rhett laid down on his bunk, with Link in the dominant position over him. Rhett didn’t want Link to feel boxed in. He was running the show. Now significantly more relaxed, Link let his tongue explore Rhett’s mouth with soft sweeps that invigorated Rhett’s erection with alarming speed. He unconsciously ground it up against Link.

Link sat back on Rhett’s hips, eyes glued to Rhett’s comically-tented basketball shorts. 

Link’s hand hovered over the heat.

“Can I touch?”

“Yeah, baby, you can touch.”

Link began to massage the hard cock through the shorts with the palm of his hand. The contact hurt so good.

“Ooh. Yeah, Link that feels so good. Your hand feels real good...” Link could feel Rhett’s length twitch and harden with every passing rub. 

“Is it ok if I put my hand inside...I wanna really feel you.”

Rhett nodded, and pulled his shorts down. He pulled himself out and gave himself a few slow strokes. 

“All yours, baby.” 

Link took his time studying the appendage. It wasn’t as long as his, but it was so heavy and thick. He ran his finger up the length, enjoying every ridge and fold. 

“Wow,” Link simply stated. Rhett let the perusal go on, his cock throbbing and aching to be touched. But he could wait. Link was worth any wait. 

Link wrapped a loose hand around the length and started to jerk Rhett off. His eyes wide, he licked his lips as he picked up speed, spurred on by Rhett’s moans and words of encouragement. 

“That’s it, baby. That’s so perfect. You’re so—oh, ow!”

Rhett hissed. 

“Oh shoot, did that hurt, is it too dry? It felt dry. Should I grab lotion?” 

“I’m ok, Link. That was so good. But yeah, some lube might be a good idea, I think I have some in my bedside table.”

“I’ll get it!”

Link hopped up, and Rhett took this opportunity to admire the view. Link’s sweatpants slung low on his hips showed off his muscular back and beautiful swimmers shoulders and his gorgeous thighs and sexy ass...

Link found the lube quickly and turned around to the sight of Rhett stroking himself, staring at Link as if he were a meal to be devoured. 

Rhett caught himself, not wanting to push his new lover or make him uncomfortable and removed his hand quickly. 

“S-Sorry.”

Link was not. 

“Do that again.”

“...You sure?” Rhett was hesitant. 

“Yeah.” Link whispered.

“Can I uh...have that?” Rhett gestured at the lube.

“Oh, yeah.” Link walked over and handed to lube to his bearded companion, but didn’t let go as he asked in a soft voice,

“Can I pour it on you?”

Rhett nodded, amazed at Link’s sweet curiosity. Rhett jumped when the liquid covered the head of his cock, and moaned deeply at the cold sensation. Link could sense that Rhett was waiting for a green light. 

“You can touch it now, like you were before, if you want.”

“Is that what you want, Link?”

He nodded, his eyes never leaving the glistening cock in front of him. Rhett’s hand moved slowly to his erection as he began pumping himself with lazy circles, swirling around the head with every stroke. 

Rhett hummed with relief. He stared at Link and couldn’t contain the endless praise for his sweet Link. 

“Oh baby, you are so sexy. This is all for you baby. You wanna fuck me? You want me to fuck you, Link? I can’t wait... oh god, oh god, Link I ca-cant wait, fuck, I need you so much.” The subject of his worship was sitting just a few inches away, but then abruptly stood up.

_Shit_. Rhett thought. _I went too fast. Now he’s-_

Link dropped his sweatpants.

“Jesus.” Rhett’s jaw fell to the floor.

“I think I wanna be inside you, Rhett. I wanna fuck you.”

Rhett sucked in a breath. He had only bottomed one other time before, but the thought of Link’s gorgeous body on top of him turned him on with a fire that he had never felt before. Link broke the tension,

“Is that cool?” he asked with a goofy smile. Rhett chuckled and pulled his naked love onto the bed, “Yeah that’s ‘cool’.”

The horny teens made out for a few more desperate minutes, before he could hear Link’s grunts of frustration at the lack of friction. 

“I got ya, baby.” Rhett reached for the lube, drizzled some in his palm and stroked his lover slowly.

Rhett started to think that maybe there was a reason he had only bottomed for one person... Link was huge. But Rhett was determined to give Link anything he wanted. He had never been so turned on by anyone in his entire life. 

“Can you...” Link hesitated. Rhett stroked his face with gentle fingertips.

“All you have to do is ask, baby.”

“Your thighs are just so big and strong... I just...Can you.... sit on my face? Is that a thing?”

“Yeah...” Rhett’s breath became labored as he worked out the logistics. 

“But I’m bigger and taller than you, baby, so I need something for leverage....”

Rhett looked up.

“Slide down the bed.” Rhett’s bass tone came out. 

“Tap me when you want me to get up, ok Link?”

He nodded and licked his lips.

“You sure you want this? We’re kinda goin 0 to 100 here. And I feel like it’s been all about me, I want you to feel good.”

“Trust me, I’m just picturing your thighs around my ears, and your...”

Link squeezed himself and groaned. 

“Trust me. It’s good for me too, Rhett.”

“Ok, darlin. Remember to tap.”

Rhett raised his arms and grabbed the slats on the bed above him. Link practically pulled Rhett onto his face. 

“Oh my gosh...” Rhett’s eyes rolled back into his head. Link pulled no punches he was literally shaking his head side to side and was licking and moaning like Rhett’s ass was nectar from the gods. 

Rhett looked down at his delirious lover’s face and decided to squeeze his thighs together a little. He felt Link buck and hum beneath him. Link opened his eyes, and made heated eye contact with the man astride him before diving in again, plunging his tongue in as far as he could. Pulling and pushing Rhett, encouraging him to bounce on his face. Rhett was whimpering and begging for more. He felt a tap. And up he went.

“You ok?” He panted.

“Can we- Can I be inside you now?”

“Almost, darlin. You’ve got a big dick, baby. Gotta get ready for you. What you just did for me though, baby... that helped a lot. That was amazing.”

Rhett squirted a generous amount of lube on his two fingers, went on all fours, hovering over Link and began to work himself open for him. The sensation was familiar, but significantly more pleasureable than he remembered, with Link’s eyes boring into his as he was perched, his right hand moving with shallow thrusts inside himself. Rhett’s eyes became unfocused. 

“Can I see?” Link asked. 

Rhett’s hand stopped. 

“Yeah,” he managed to squeak out. Link slid out and rounded the lower bunk and stood behind this explicit show of sex. Rhett tried to turn his ass to give Link what he wanted. 

“Oh.” Link breathed out. He was drawn closer and closer until his hands ran over the tops of Rhett’s thighs up to his ass, where Link decided to squeeze the tight muscle. 

“Link!” Rhett moaned. 

Link jumped back, taken out of his reverie. He wanted to hear that sound again. He squeezed both cheeks as hard as he could. 

“Fuck, Link! Oh god...” 

Link’s eyes were glued to Rhett’s moving fingers and before he realized, his hand was up in the air and made swift contact with the right cheek of Rhett’s ass. 

Smack. A scream, then a broken moan. 

“Liiiiink.” Rhett drew out his name in a way that made Link feel the dirtiest he had ever felt. He could become addicted to that. 

“Was uh...” Link rubbed where he had smacked, unsure of how far he was allowed to go. 

“Was that ok?”

Rhett started quivering and added a third finger. Thrusting even deeper than before. 

His words of ecstasy were slurred, 

“Yes Link, yes. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck me, fuck, fuck me Link, I’m ready.”

“Me too.” He began to pour a line of lube on his dick.

“Use more baby, more than you th-think.” He removed his fingers with a groan.

Link poured more of the cold liquid onto himself. 

“Can I-can we do this over the desk? I don’t want you to hit your head.” 

“Yeah.”

Rhett stood up and ran his hands over Link as he kissed and sucked his thoughtful lover’s lips. When their dicks touched, Rhett spun around and placed his elbows on the desk. 

“Go slow if you can.”

“I will. I will.” Link assured and rubbed Rhett’s hips. He lined up, shaking with adrenaline and excitement, and pressed until the head of his cock was inside. 

“Oh, woah! Rhett, I’m not gonna fit. You’re too tight.”

“You’ll f-fit babe. You’re big, but you’ll fit. I can t-take it.”

Link trusted his patient teacher, and gave a few experimental thrusts, going deeper with each push. 

After a few minutes, he was fully inside. He stilled and stared at their coupling. 

“Look at that. Look at how you take my cock.”

Rhett’s head flew up. _Was his sweet Link a dirty-talker??_ Rhett grabbed his own cock, pumping and praying to hear more of a filthy vocabulary from his shy partner. 

Link was varying his thrusts, trying different angles, swirling, going slow, going fast, going shallow, going deep, figuring out what he liked. Rhett decided he would be Link’s experiment buddy anytime. 

It wasn’t long until Link found a rhythm he liked, and lucky for Rhett it was hard and deep and desperate. 

Link was letting out high-pitched grunts as he pounded into Rhett. He was gripping Rhett’s hips so hard, he was sure he would find bruises there the next day. 

Trying to stifle the pornographic sounds emanating from his own mouth from reaching any nosy neighbors, Link sunk his teeth into the meaty part of Rhett’s shoulder, which caused Rhett’s body to tense, as Rhett growled. Actually growled. 

The sound made Link even harder. 

“Oh fuck, god, fuck Rhett! Take it. Take my cock, baby. You’re so good. You make me feel so good. You’re amazing.”

Rhett was humming and cooing from the delightfully filthy praise.

The flip from manly growl to contented purr from his tall lover was affecting Link in intimate ways he never knew were possible. Something primal overtook Link as he moved his slender right hand from its bruising grip on Rhett’s hip to the front of his lover’s neck and gave it a cautious squeeze. 

“Link!” Rhett eyes flew open as he gasped and clamped down on Link so hard his eyes crossed. 

“Oh wow Rhett! That-that- oh fuck. Is this ok?” Link panted and squeezed his hand again. 

Rhett’s goozle twitched under his grasp and he nodded violently as he white knuckled the edges of the desk and chanted, 

“Link, Link, Link, I-I’m close Link!”

Link thrust with all his might into the taller man, and with a firm tug to Rhett’s heavy cock, Link let these words tumble from his mouth as he thrust as deep as he could, laying his face against the strong back in front of him,

“Oh god, Rhett. I think I love you!”

Rhett saw white. He had never come so hard in his life. He was overwhelmed, he was complete, he was... on the floor? 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinch more anxiety in this chapter. Things are tough for the Linkster

“Rhett! Rhett!”

Rhett heard his name; someone was calling him from far away.

“Wake up, please, baby, open your eyes!”

He blinked the world into existence again and started to push himself up from the expertly vacuumed carpet. 

“Link?” He croaked.

“Oh thank god!” Link lifted Rhett into his lap and slammed him against his chest.

“You’re crushing me.”

His protest went ignored. 

“You passed out, baby.”

Rhett shook his head from side to side as he spoke into Link’s shoulder,

“That’s never happened before.”

“I’d be more smug about it, but I was really worried, you went down pretty hard. I almost called 911.”

“I’m ok, Link.” 

“I’m sorry.”

He pulled back from the hug. 

“No, it’s ok Link, it wasn’t your fault. I could breathe fine, I don’t really know what hap-“

“No, not about that. Though I am sorry about that.”

“Then what?”

Link mumbled something unintelligible. Rhett chuckled, 

“Was that a sentence, Neal?”

“I’m sorry for that thing...that...what I said.”

Rhett knew what he was referring to, it was said clear as day, but he feigned confusion, wanting to hear the words again.

“What do you mean? What did you say?”

“That I- nevermind.”

“No, no, come on. Say it.”

Link stood up quickly and flung his arms in the air. 

“That I love you, ok??”

Rhett grinned so big his smile lines showed in the way that Link adored, too bad he was too busy flailing his arms around to notice. 

“There, are you happy?? I bet you can’t wait to tease me about this, huh? Stupid naive Neal falling in love with the first guy he has sex with, how pathetic and cliche!” 

“Link.”

“Of course I said that! Leave it to me to ruin the most perfect thing in my life!”

“Link.”

“I am so stupid, I am such a stupid idiot!”

“Link!”

Link was so lost in his anxious ramblings, that he never noticed Rhett get off the floor until his long arms wrapped around him. He fought the intrusion, blindly pushing the comfort away. Luckily Rhett was having none of it, as he steadied the tense arms and held them close to his sides in an embrace. 

Rhett whispered comfort into Link’s jet black hair,

”Shhhh, baby. Shhh. It’s ok. I’m here. You’re ok. You’re safe.

Link was shaking, eyes clamped shut.

“Come here.” Rhett led the trembling man to the bottom bunk.

“Lay here with me. I got you.” He kept his grip on the brunette and laid them gently across his bed. 

He murmured calming phrases, hummed a few songs as he shushed his crying, and rocked him until he heard gentle snores. The relaxed body against Rhett’s felt too good for words. 

His Link was an anxious one. But Rhett didn’t mind being his anchor. It was the only thing in the world he wanted to be. Rhett kissed Link’s sweaty temple,

“I love you, too.” he whispered his admission before sleep took them both. 

Rhett woke up alone. He reached out in front of him to the slap of cold sheets. He blearily searched for the clock. 

6:15. 

Something was wrong. Rhett swung his feet to the cold floor and stood up slowly, cracking his knees and back as he straightened. Wincing a little at the slightly painful reminder of last night’s love making. What should’ve been a sexy memory, now just felt like a slap in the face when he faced it alone. 

Rhett flipped on the lights and gasped. Opened dresser drawers, a cleaned out desk, and a very well placed note. Rhett didn’t want to read it, he knew what it said. He rubbed his eyes and read it anyway.

 

_Rhett-_

_I’m too embarrassed for words about last night. I am driving up to my mom’s early for Thanksgiving break. I know what last night was. I’m not fooling myself, I’m sorry for lying to myself and believing it was..._

The word love was erased and written over with,

_Something it wasn’t. I will talk to the RA about transferring rooms as soon as I get back. I never meant for this to happen._

_I’m so sorry._

_Link_

 

Rhett crumpled the note and tried to steady his heavy breathing. 

“Link...” 

Rhett searched through what was left in Link’s perfectly organized desk. He felt guilty for going through his things, but this was an emergency. 

Homework, more homework, a few photos, a jar of peanut butter-Jackpot! A letter from Sue Neal- with a return address. Rhett started to pack. He had a road trip to make. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter and you guessed it! A little more anxiety... but things are lookin up!

Link woke up to warm breath on his neck. _Rhett. The panic attack. The passed out lover on the floor. I think I love you. Oh no._

Link slowly extracted himself from the tall man’s embrace. He looked back at the peaceful sleep Rhett was enjoying. Link was heart broken. Look at him. 

_He was so amazing last night, so sexy, so patient, I felt so complete when I was inside him. It felt so right. Goddammit, I’m such an idiot. Why would he love a mess like you? He deserves someone who has their shit together. Someone in control of their emotions. Someone with more experience. Someone...better. He’s just too nice to say it. I don’t wanna be a pity fuck._

Link was crying openly now. He couldn’t face Rhett when he woke up. He would email his professors telling them he had a family emergency and start his break a few days early. He had to get out of here, he had to go home. He gathered up his belongings and scrawled out an apology note. He wiped his tears and he looked back into the dim room and whispered, 

“Thank you, Rhett. I know this was more special for me than it was for you. But it’s not your fault. It’s mine. I lov-“ 

Link stopped himself from saying the words that felt so right on his lips and instead left with a weepy, “Goodbye, Rhett.”

Link drove for a few hours, well past the legal speed limit, luckily avoiding any highway patrol and he arrived at his mom’s house around lunch time.

He had his bags in one hand and knocked on the big oak door with the other, hoping his mama was home; it had never occurred to him to call. It was too early when he left anyway. The door creaked open and a very surprised Sue Neal was on the other side.

“Charles! Baby, what are you doing here already? I wasn’t expecting you til Saturday!” She enveloped her son into a bear hug but pulled away when she didn’t hear a reply. She pulled Link away and studied his face. Link looked like a kicked puppy and

It was clear that he had been crying. 

“Come in baby, let’s talk.”

Rhett decided against leaving right away, in favor of a quick shower. He was nervous. He didn’t really know what kind of situation he would be walking into. He could end up meeting Link’s mom, which was enough to make him uneasy, but meeting his mom while trying to explain that he did in fact love her son, and that’s why he chased him across state lines? And as dramatic as an entrance as this would be, he still wanted to make a good impression. He shoved a couple days worth of clothes in his basketball bag and grabbed his wallet, phone, and keys. And headed out the door. 

“I’m coming, Link.”


	10. Chapter 10

“He’s been with other people before, Ma, he was honest about that. I didn’t care, he was so kind and patient and I really wanted to...so we...did. But now I’ve ruined it.”

“Alright.” Sue Neal’s heart might give out if she had to give her son sex advice. If only she had another pamphlet to give him...

“Why do you feel that way, baby?”

“We were having sex and I said ‘I love you.’ Then Rhett kinda passed out-“

“Charles, you can spare me the details.”

“I’m sorry, mama.”

“Did you mean it?”

Link was taken aback by the blunt question.

“Mean what?”

“Do you love him?” she persisted. 

“Wha- Why does that matter? He’s only known me a few weeks...He doesn’t- why would-”

“If you meant it, it matters a lot. How does this young man feel about you?”

Link deflated,

“He doesn’t, ma. He’s a tall, gorgeous basketball star. He could have anyone.”

“But he chose you.”

“Yeah, but he didn’t know what he was getting into, he didn’t know I was a virgin! A virgin who fell in love with him in a few days?? And blurted it out the first time we had sex?? And the proceeded to have _another_ panic attack?? God, I fucked it all up.”

“Charles, language.”

“Sorry, mama.”

“Son, you are dancing around the important part. If you said ‘I love you’ and meant it, you did nothing wrong. Now Rhett either feels the same way, or he doesn’t. Either way, you didn’t make a mistake. You should always speak your truth, honey.”

“‘Speak my truth’? That Oprah?”

“Hush. It’s true, baby. It’s never a mistake to tell someone how you feel. What did he say when you told him that? How does he feel?”

Link didn’t want to explain his quick departure, but it was no use lying to Mama Sue, she could see right through it. 

“I kinda left before we talked about it.”

Sue took a deep breath. 

“Oh baby. I feel like this is my fault.”

Link shook his head and took his mother’s hand,

“How in the world is this your fault?”

“Your dad and I never communicated very well. I don’t want you following our footsteps, honey. You’re acting just like we did and I don’t want that for you. You have to talk to him.”

Link nodded. She was right. She was always right. 

“Ok, you’re probably right. Thanks, mom”

“Anything for my special boy.”

Their moment was interrupted by a knock at the front door.

Rhett arrived to the Neal house around 5 pm. The skies where a beautiful, pink haze, but the sun wouldn’t be setting for another hour or two.

Rhett was grateful for the daylight, or else he might’ve drove right past the modest Neal home. It was small, but truly beautiful. An understated one story with a beautiful paint job and a perfectly manicured lawn.

Rhett parked his red truck next to Link’s blue compact, relieved to see there. He straightened his shirt, ran a hand through his hair, and headed for the door.

It wasn’t until the third knock that he realized he didn’t have a plan.

“Who is that, now? Don’t they know I’m bonding with my son?” She smiled down at her son as she got up from the kitchen table. She gave Link’s hand a gentle pat before she headed for the door. 

She opened it to find a fidgety, 6 foot giant. _This must be him._

“Excuse me Mrs. Neal, my name is Rhett, I’m uh..roommates with your son.” Rhett didn’t know how much Link was comfortable revealing about the nature of their relationship. If he only knew...

“Mhmm.” She let him stew. She scanned up and down his frame, studying him. 

Rhett knew he was being scrutinized. He stood up straight.

“Well, um I was wondering if he was around, if I could talk to him? Please?”

“Let me check and see if he is available.”

_Available?_

Sue practically skipped back into the house.

“You have a visitor.”

“Who? No one knows I’m h-“

He looked up with wide eyes at his mother. She smiled nodded knowingly.

“He came all this way??”

She nodded again. 

“He’s cute.”

“Ma!”

Link quickly shuffled around the table and headed for the front door, slowing his walk so he wouldn’t seem too eager. Link opened the door and the air involuntarilyleft his lungs.

Rhett’s face lit up when their eyes met. 

Link spoke first. 

“Hey.”

“Hey, are you ok?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m glad...Your mom is nice.”

_Enough small talk, McLaughlin._

“Is there somewhere we can talk? Privately?”

“Yeah. We could walk down to the river, it’s always real peaceful down there. Bout a quarter mile away.”

“Great.”

“Ma. I’ll be back soon!” Link yelled back into the house 

“Don’t rush, baby! You be careful, now!”

The walk down to the river was quiet. Link, not knowing how to broach the subject, decided to see if Rhett would bring it up first. 

He looked straight ahead, taking in the sights and smells of this familiar path. Rhett, however, was splitting his vision inbetween the man beside him and the vista ahead. 

Rhett was relieved to hear the sound of running water. They were close, which he was endlessly thankful for; he needed to reach their destination soon, he had to tell Link how he felt before he burst. 

They reached the banks of the river and Link turned and finally met Rhett’s eyes and spoke,

“Ok, what did you wanna talk abo-“

“Link I’m inlovewithyou!” The words flew out of Rhett’s mouth.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst is coming to an end... therefore smut ensues in this chapter.

“Link I’m inlovewithyou!” The words flew out of Rhett’s mouth.

“W-What?”

_Too fast, McLaughlin. Don’t screw this up._

“Link listen, I am so in love with you, and I am so sorry I didn’t say it faster, but to be fair, I was unconscious.” 

“Rhett-“

“Link, please. You left without- Please Link, this is important, let me say it.” 

Link nodded, his eyes were wide as saucers, existing in a state of disbelief.

“I’ve never been in love before, I mean, I’m only 20, but I know that that’s what this feeling is. I would do anything for you, Link. I know it’s only been a few weeks, but I already wanna be better for you, I wanna be your rock when you’re upset, I wanna be the first one you come to with good news. I... I just need you Link. Please.”

“Oh Rhett...” Link launched himself at the blubbering mess of a man. Wet, sloppy kisses were exchanged. They were filled with passion and relief. Rhett weaved both of his hands into thick black hair and held on for dear life as Link sucked on his bottom lip and then pulled off to whisper into his lover’s lips,

“I missed you.” He returned to sucking and biting the abused lip before being compelled to continue,

“I’m sorry I left without talking to you. Love and sex.. it’s all new to me. I’m figuring this out as I go. I handled it all wrong. I’m so sorry.” 

“Shh. It’s ok, baby.” Rhett was drunk on Link’s kisses. “Let’s just always promise to talk it out?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Link would’ve agreed to anything at this point. Rhett pulled his desperate lover off, he needed to make his clear. 

“Really Link, I will follow you anywhere, but I don’t want it to get to that point if all we needed to do was talk.”

“You’re right, Rhett.” Another kiss. 

“Thank you for coming after me.” He whispered.

“Any time, baby.”

Rhett nuzzled Link’s neck, sucking gently.

“Can I tell you something else?” He sucked on Link’s earlobe.

“Mmmm,” Link hummed. 

“The other night was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

_Well that was unexpected._ Link laughed at what was clearly a joke to ease the tension,

“What are you talking about, man?”

Rhett pulled back to look at his beautiful bespectacled lover. 

“Link, the sex we had was the best of my life.” 

“Wait, you’re serious?”

“Yes! I freakin passed out, man!”

“Yeah I guess...” Link tried to stifle his smirk. 

“You spouting those naughty words, grabbing me, roughing me up, I’ve never been so turned on. Your sexy hands wrapp- I’m getting off track here...” He shook his head and refocused.

“The point is; it was special. It was different. It felt right. I wouldn’t say I’ve had a lot of sex, but I’ve been with enough people to know that this is different. It’s never been like this, never been close. But I’m worried Link...”

“Worried? About what?”

“I guess what I’m- I mean, I have experience, and you don’t. What if I’m holding you back from exploring what’s out there? It was the best sex _I’ve_ ever had, but maybe someone out there will give you the best sex _you’ve_ ever had... I just don’t want you to have regrets, to feel like you settled for-“

Link silenced him with another kiss. He wrapped his arms fully around his tall neck and shook his head as he spoke close to his lips,

“You’re it for me, Rhett. I don’t know much about being in love either, but I know this is it. I know it.” 

“I love you, Link.”

“I love you, Rhett.”

The lovers embraced even tighter. 

Rhett giggled, 

“Still think you were way too good for that tohave been your first time..”

“It was!”

“You’re telling me it was virgin lips that said ‘Take my cock! Take my cock, baby!’?”

“Rhett!” He pushed out of the hug and slapped a hand to Rhett’s chest. Out of context, the words made Link blush. Link tried to needlessly defend himself as he turned away in embarrassment,

“That was all your fault, makin me feel all sexy and powerful and in love with your... stupid face.”

“I’m teasing, baby.” Rhett came up behind Link wrapped his arms low on his slender hips and murmured into Link’s ear,

“It was the hottest thing I’ve ever heard.” 

“Really?” Link craned his next back.

“Really.” Rhett playfully bit at Link’s shoulder, earning him a high pitched giggle.

“You’re perfect for me, Link. I love how much you care and how smart you are. Everything about you is sexy and I love every inch of you, inside and out.” 

“You’re kinda perfect for me, too.”

The two held hands as they started back for the house. They only got a few yards before Rhett stopped them. 

“Hey, I just realized something.”

“Hmm?”

“Did you come?”

“What??”

“When we had sex, did you come?”

“What?? No! You were passed out, dummy! What was I supposed to do? I panicked!”

“How bout now?”

“How bout now, what?”

Rhett closed the gap between them. His voice lowered nearly a whole octave as he spoke,

“I want to make you come, Link.”

Link shivered and looked rapidly side to side, 

“We-We’re in the woods, Rhett.”

“And?” Rhett started for Link’s belt. 

“Oh gosh.” Link looked down at those beautiful, large hands as they undid his button and zipper. 

Link nodded and began unbuttoning Rhett’s shirt, until Rhett’s hands stilled his. 

“No no, baby. This is about you.” 

“Rhett.”

“Let me, darlin. Please. I wanna do this for you.”

Link nodded his assent. Rhett started to kneel. 

“Wait!” Link stopped him, Rhett immediately stopped. Link took off his shearling jacket and laid it down at his feet; a cushion for Rhett’s knees. 

Rhett was overcome by the kindness and grabbed Links face and pressed a firm kiss to his forehead. 

“I love you so much.”

“I love you, Rhett.”

Rhett kneeled onto the jacket. He pulled Link out of his briefs and began to stroke, murmuring words of love and encouragement. 

“Link, my Link, god you’re so big, so beautiful baby. I can’t wait to have you inside me again.”

Link whimpered. Rhett made pointed eye contact and enveloped Link’s cock into his mouth. 

“Jesus, Rhett! Oh god, yeah. Yeah, like that, oh god.”

Rhett’s smile reached his eyes and he bobbed up and down on his lover’s hard cock. Suckling and giving him sweet, reverent kisses when he needed to give his mouth a break. After a few minutes of Rhett’s worship, Link’s legs were twitching and he was gasping out,

“Oh fuck, I’m already close, Rhett!”

Rhett pulled off, stroked in the absence of his mouth, looked into those blue eyes, and was out of breath when he said, 

“I want you to come in my mouth, Link. Please come for me, baby.”

A few more sucks and Link was a goner. 

He absentmindedly thrust into the awaiting mouth, but Rhett was prepared; swallowing every drop, sucking him for all he was worth. 

“Oh good gosh, Rhett.”

Rhett pulled off with a hard suck that made Link’s body buck. He blindly reached out for his love and yanked him up and held him tightly, not caring that his pants were still at his knees. 

“Thank you so much, baby, I love you.”

“I love you. We’ve said that a lot today, haven’t we?”

“Get used to it, Mr. McLaughlin.”

“Ok, Mr. Neal.”


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love me a fluffy ending.

Burbank, 2019

“Babe, we’re gonna be late! Your mom’s gonna whoop us!” 

“She would never and you know it!” 

“Still, traffic and parking, honey!”

“The airport is super close, baby!”

“What are we in? A pet name war?”

“Anything to get your cute butt movin, babe!”

“Ok ok! Keep your pants on!”

Rhett finally entered the room to the sight of Link bending over, in his deliciously tight pants.

“...or don’t...”

Rhett came up behind his lover and caressed his beautiful, slender hips. 

“Nu uh, mister, we are already late!” Link giggled through the groping, resorting to slapping the roving hands away.

“No no! Come on! We have to get mama and Lewis from the airport to the studio before noon to make sure they get a tour with Stevie before we have to film!”

“Ok, ok... can’t blame a man for wantin that sexy ass of yours...how about a lunchtime quickie?”

“You’re incorrigible. Only if mama and Lewis say no to going out with us. Then...maybe this sexy man will be yours for 45 min.” Link gave the bearded man a sweet peck on the cheek. 

“You’re quite the negotiator, Mr. Neal-McLaughlin.”

“And you’ve got a one track mind that makes it easy, Mr. McLaughlin-Neal.”

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

They shared a deep kiss. 

“You sure we can’t have sex now?”

“Get your ass in the car, Rhett.” He playfully swatted his behind. 

Link watched his husband of 18 years walk away laughing. His heart was full. Link felt like the luckiest man in the world; he had found a best friend, a creative partner, a protector, his anchor, and a generous lover, who continued to want him desperately. Rhett calmed his anxieties, supported his ideas, and made him feel cherished and adored. Link’s eyes began to well up.

“Link? Baby, we going?”

Link leaped into his husband’s arms, nearly knocking him over as he wrapped both legs around the tall man’s waist. Rhett held him close and chuckled.

Link’s eyes shone,

“Screw it. Let’s be late.”


End file.
